


It's Like Dancing with a Gun

by jollyrogerjayhawk



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, CS AU Week Day 1, F/M, Fluff, Pirate Emma, Prince Killian, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 19:16:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1869318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jollyrogerjayhawk/pseuds/jollyrogerjayhawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the 'Window to the Sea' happens upon the stranded prince, it becomes a journey of romance and adventure to return him home in 2 weeks time. Pirate Prince AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Thinking maybe she might be the one_  
But this girl she’s crazy  
It’s like dancing with a gun  
And I can’t find the safety  
My legs refuse to run away. 

Oh his parents were going to kill him. Readily and surely kill him, Killian thought as he took in his surroundings. Not only would then kill him but disown him and make a spectacle of him. Okay, maybe not any of that but they’d be pretty mad. For Killian Jones, crown prince of the Enchanted Forest was lost. He still wasn’t even sure how he got so lost but he was somehow on what looked to be a beach with just the open ocean in all directions. 

After sitting and staring at the sea and sand for a few hours, Killian knew his best way of getting rescued and on his way back home was to create a smoke signal nice and high to attract passing ships. Killian pushed himself up and off the sand before beginning to look around for maybe a place to set up the fire or kindling. Soon though, Killian came upon something better, a hidden storeroom full of barrels of rum. There had to be at least a hundred barrels full that he could use. ‘Yeah, this would do just nicely.’ Killian thought as he started hauling the barrels out of the store room and towards the sand. After getting about 25 barrels out and set up in a prime burning formation, Killian went out and found some kindling from the palm fronds and some branches to use to set the barrels on fire. Piling on a good bit of the kindling and then pouring another barrel over it before finding his sword and flint to light a separate frond to use to light the kindling and wet barrels.

Quickly the barrels caught on fire, Killian watched as the large billows of smoke started rising higher and higher into the air. Sheathing his sword back into his belt, Killian took of his jacket before placing it in his pack as he sat down on the sand near his fire to keep a weather eye on the horizon. Figuring it could be awhile until his rescuers spotted the smoke and would come to return him home, Killian laid down to take a quick nap in the shaded spot he had reclined in.

~*~*~*~*~

“Oi! Are you the cause of this fire? Get up you lazy lout!” A loud voice broke Killian quickly from the throngs of sleep as well as a kick to the legs. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Killian looked up to see someone standing over her. That someone was a brunette woman with a dark red bandana wrapped around her long locks that was clearly meant to match her red accented white corseted top with white billowy elbow sleeves and long black leather pants. “I said get up.” She barked, kicking him again.

“Alright, alright. Quit your kicking. Do you even know who I am?” Killian responded as he rose up off the ground.

“Do you think I care? Well fine, who are you and why did you burn our rum?”

“I am Killian Jones, and I burnt that nitwit juice you call rum as a way to flag down a ship. I need rescue off this beach and can pay handsomely.”

“Well then Jones, if you want to negotiate passage, you should be talking to me. Not my first mate, Ruby.” A feminine voice carried over to where Killian was conversing with the brunette. As Killian looked towards the voice, he was stopped somewhat speechless at the vision walking toward him. A vision in black leather pants, tall black leather boots, a black billowy shirt underneath a crimson vest with black roses pattern stitched in and a dark blood red leather jacket that reached down to her knees. But what stole Killian’s breath was her golden blonde hair that was flowing freely and her emerald green eyes that were accented by the black eyeliner. 

“Captain Swan at your service. Now would you like to explain to me about why a quarter of my rum cargo is now burnt up in flames?” The captain addressed Killian as she arrived before she turned to the brunette, “Ruby, go check on the crew. Have them fill our stores on the ship and whatever little is left will go in to the hold that we can sell.”

“Aye Captain” The brunette, Ruby, said before stalking off towards the smoking ruins where Killian could now see a few bodies standing around waiting for orders.

“Now, what’s this I hear about you wanting passage and being able to pay?”

“My name is Killian Jones, I’m from the Enchanted Forest and went exploring. I somehow got lost and stuck here. I was looking to signal a passing ship and happened across your supply of rum. In my upbringing I was taught that alcohol burns nicely and so I liberated a few barrels to create my signal. So yes, I’d like to negotiate safe passage off the island and to a place of my choosing with somewhat discrepancy. I can pay whatever fee you require.” Killian spoke, looking the blonde Captain in the eye.

“Right, well Killian Jones, How about you tell me who exactly you are and where you plan on me possibly take you before we go anywhere else?” Emma said sharply. “How about I put it this way, I have this little gift, almost like a superpower but more of an innate ability. But I can tell when anyone is lying or hiding something. So who are you, Killian Jones?”

“My name is Killian Jones, but it just normally has the words Crown Prince in front of it and of the Enchanted Forest behind it. My parents are Queen Snow White and King David. I am sure my parents would gladly pay any amount you require to get me home alive and unharmed.”

“And how did you arrive upon our storehouse of rum?”

“I had left the summer castle before my parents in hopes of going on an adventure. I’m not sure if you realize but being the crown prince leads to a more sheltered life than I would prefer. But with the seasons changing, my family has left the castle and headed back to our other home. So I need passage to our winter castle in the Enchanted Forest.”

“And upon our arrival, my ship and my crew would not be harmed? In case you have not already noticed but we are pirates. Scourges of the sea, hated by all royalty.” Emma said, spitting the last bit.

“If you agree to this, I promise that you, your crew, and your ship would be safe and able to leave port without a problem. The King and Queen are very kind people with open minds. Don’t you know the tale of Queen Snow and King David, miss?”

“It’s not important. I just need to ensure that all in my crew will be safe from harm. I’ve worked hard to gain their trust and this command. I’d rather not lose it over as simple and mundane of an errand as returning a lost prince.”

“Very well, now can we please go? Or at least head towards your ship.” Killian asked, somewhat ready to set sail. As much as talking with this quick witted blonde beauty thrilled him, the thrill did not outweigh his dread of pro longing his arrival back home. “And may I have the given name of the person I am entrusting my life with, perchance?”

“It’s Captain Swan and Captain Swan only to you, your highness. And yes, I will escort you to my ship before rally the crew. Do not touch anything during my leave. Is that clear, your grace?”

“Killian please, Captain Swan. And yes, it’s clear.”

Killian then followed Emma over and past the now burnt pit of sand and towards a small row boat. Before climbing in, Killian heard the Captain call out for Ruby to gather the crew and board the ship. When he looked out towards the ocean he noticed what had to be their ship, a large beauty that rivaled many of the naval vessels his kingdom had. Large billowy white sails and a dark brown vessel with red and blue trimming grew larger and more grandeur as they approached.

“Royalty first.” Emma spoke as they reached the ship, indicating for Killian to climb up. 

Quickly grabbing hold of the rope and pulling himself up, Killian was able to get a few looks around the lower deck of the ship as Emma pulled herself up.

“Well, your high- Killian. Welcome to the _Window to the Sea_ one of the finest ships in all the realms and my home. You will take the first mate’s quarters for the duration of the journey.” Emma said waving her hand around the ship, a proud smile on her face as she gave the name of the vessel. “I’ll give you a short tour while Ruby gathers the others and they square us off to begin the journey. Though we will need our heading soon, but I will save that bit for once my navigator is on board. He is superb at planning out the best routes and finding the most trustworthy ports.”

“But follow me; your quarters, the crew’s quarters and the galley are this way.” Emma spoke before heading toward the lower decks to give Killian the tour, waving her hand at specific doors and rooms as she spoke and explained each bit. Of course, Killian wasn’t dumb and had been on a ship before so it was somewhat familiar with him. They soon arrived at the Captain’s Cabin which was across the hall from the temporary quarters he would be using for the duration of the journey.

“If you’ll excuse me a moment, I just need to pop in and grab some maps I have for Eric to use.” Emma said, stopping him before quickly ducking into her cabin to grab maps and take a breather. ‘Okay Emma breathes. It’s going to be okay. Just because he’s from the Enchanted Forest doesn’t mean anything. It’ll be a quick and easy job. In and out. Return the prince and go.’ Emma thought to calm herself down and slow her racing heart ever since hearing the general area she needed to sail towards.

After quickly grabbing the maps and returning to the main deck, Emma steered Killian towards the helm as they waited for the crew to join them. The majority of them had come aboard and Ruby informed her that there were a few stragglers on the last boat. Soon though, the last of the pirate’s crew had come aboard and were already preparing the ship for departure. Killian stood quietly, carefully observing all of them with a calculated gaze of indifference. He knew that this ship was full of pirates but most of them seemed like such normal and honest people.

“Alright you dogs, listen up. This here is Killian Jones. He got himself lost and is in need of our services to find his way back to his mommy. He is under my protection so you are not to harm him in any way or it’s the plank for you. Is that understood?” Emma called out from her place at the helm, quickly quieting the entirety of her crew as she commanded their attention. Killian couldn’t help but be struck by the Captain claiming her command over her crew. “Eric, Ruby, Robin meet me in my cabin in ten minutes. Robin did Henry & Roland make it on board?” Emma then called out, addressing a few of the crew.

“Aye, Captain. They are already asleep in their beds, having tired themselves out during shore leave.” A voice called out. Killian looked for the source of a voice and saw a brunette man with a dark green shirt and billow pants with a scraggly beard and what looked to be a lion tattoo on his arm. Killian couldn’t help but wonder who this Robin was to the captain and who Henry & Roland were? But he figured he had quite some time to figure it out, a whole journey’s worth of time in fact.


	2. Chapter 2

“Alright then boys and girls, let’s fly.” Emma called out after Robin’s confirmation. Killian watched with a small bit of awe as the crew immediately set about finishing their tasks at making the Window sea ready. He soon felt the ship began pulling away and the slow and soft rocking of the ocean waves break against the side of the ship.

“Come on, princeling. Time for you to give us our heading,” she spoke, turning to Killian.

He nodded, biting his tongue to keep himself from retorting. Killian then followed Emma back toward the hallways they had been in earlier.

Killian followed Emma as she walked into her cabin, lingering just off from the door as he stopped to take a look around and not impose upon her space. Her cabin was not really at all like he imagined. It had a sort of ordered chaos to it, where everything was out but it seemed everything had its place. With a good number of books and journals by the window at the back of the ship, there was a table with multiple scrolls of parchment as well as a few maps and bits and baubles. The walls had a few decorations but none too garish or outlandish. The bed to the left side of the cabin was a big bigger than one he had seen on a naval ship but was also smaller than the stately beds he had in the castles.

“So does it pass your inspection, Prince Killian?” Emma asked, breaking him from his trance only for him to see the blonde Captain smirking at him as she leaned against the table.

“I told you it’s just Killian and forgive me for being curious. As I have never seen the inside of a pirate ship before or the captain’s cabin of one.” He said coming in to the room closer.

“Yes well you must hope it’ll be your last time too. No one is allowed into the Captain’s cabin unless directly invited. But play your cards right hot shot and you just might be invited in for a night cap.” Emma said with a somewhat seductive tone to her voice, her eyes still smirking teasingly.

Before Killian could respond in any way, a knock came to the door alerting the two to the arrival of her crew members. In entered the tall brunette he had met before who was then followed by two men, a brunette he had noticed earlier and a raven haired man that Killian had not seen yet. The latter of the two carried some rolled up parchments, which Killian assumed were maps.

“Killian you have already met Ruby. This is Robin Hood, my quartermaster. You will answer to either him or Ruby every day you are on this ship for a task or a chore to do. Yes, Killian, I do expect you to help around.” Emma started introducing, waving her hand to the bearded brunette before continuing, waving to the clean shaven man, “And this here is our Navigator and Man of Maps, Eric. Guys this is Prince Killian Jones of the Enchanted Forest. His royalty is to be kept a secret, so I trust the three of you to keep it that way. Now Eric, how long do you think it will take to get him back to his home?” Emma asked, turning to the navigator.

Eric then approached the table and started shuffling through the different maps. “I’m not sure Captain. Your highness, whereabouts in the Enchanted Forest exactly are you from?” Eric asked.

“Just Killian is fined. And our Winter Castle is located on a cliffside near the port town of Nothand.” Killian said, coming up to the table. “May I?” he asked, gesturing to the maps. Seeing Eric nod, Killian picked up the map of the Enchanted Forest and began searching. Upon locating Nothand and then marking the location of the cliff and a dock attached, Killian turned to the navigator to show him.

Eric took the map and went back to the table to start making calculations. On the other side of the cabin by the window stood Emma, Ruby and Robin, all of whom just watched as the wheels in Eric’s head started turning. Soon enough Eric looked up to Emma and gestured her to come to the table.

“It looks like the port town is a good two weeks sail from here, Captain. I believe we have enough resources, especially since we just restocked so we should be good to go.”

“Alright, go give Jefferson our heading. Ruby, get Killian settled in and send Henry in.” Emma said, dismissing them all with a wave of her hand.

Killian followed the three crew members out of the cabin but stopped at the door that led to the room Emma had deemed as his for the time being. As he was opening the door, Killian noticed a young boy rush past him and enter the captain’s cabin with ease. Assuming that was Henry and that he was the Captain’s Cabin boy, Killian just went about settling in to the room he had been given and took inventory. The room was a touch plainer than the Captain Swan’s cabin but it was to be expected of a first mate’s cabin. He soon though heard voices carry over into his room through the open door.

“Emma, where are we going now?” a young boy’s voice asked excitedly, clearly the young lad, Henry who must have not closed Emma’s door completely.

“Well kid, we have to return someone home. He got a bit lost and asked us for our help. We’re going to be going to the Enchanted Forest again Henry, so when we get there, I’ll need you to stay on the ship and out of sight.” Emma’s voice, much softer and gentler than Killian had ever heard spoke.

“The Enchanted Forest? Does that mean Robin and Roland are gonna leave us?”

“I doubt it, kid. And don’t worry your little head about it. We’ve got a two week sail before we even get there. Now how about you and me work on your sword skills up on deck?”

“Oh that sounds awesome, mom. I’ll meet you up there.” Henry said gleefully, unaware of how his voice raised with his excitement before he left quickly, slamming the door on his way.

Killian was shocked at what he had overheard. Not only did he hear the Captain’s first name, Emma, but that she had a son who was afraid of losing some of the crew upon arriving at the Enchanted Forest. So clearly there was some history there and many mysteries surrounding the blonde siren of a captain. But he definitely would not have guessed that she was a mother.

~*~*~*~*~

After a few minutes of silence, Emma grabbed the two swords they used for practice and headed up to the top deck. Ever since Henry turned 6 and expressed an interest in sword fighting, Emma immediately obtained two wooden swords for them to use. She also had two older swords she owned dulled for later on, when Henry was ready and older. Robin was able to help as well, whenever she stopped by Sherwood Forest and checked in.

When she acquired the Window to the Sea shortly after, Robin was one of the first people she asked to join her, saying Henry was going to be on board so Roland was welcome to join them as well. The rest of her ragtag crew came through friendships, mutual trades gone well or rescuing someone at port. Ruby had been a lifelong friend that actually helped her get the ship in the first place.

Ever since then, it had become a tradition of every so often for the entire crew practicing sword fighting together. Everyone loved going against Henry and now that Roland was getting to the age where he could begin participating as well. He even used Henry’s old wooden sword now that Henry had his own steel sword that he only used during sword practice.

Emma arrived on deck and saw that most of the crew had already gathered swords out and swinging.

“What did you tell them all to gather, Kid?” she asked as she approached the group gathered around the mast. Henry just shrugged and ran up to Emma to get his sword from her.

“Alright guys, sword practice time! Jefferson if you or Belle would keep on the wheel and someone tell the cargo he is welcome to join us.” Emma called out instructions, unaware that Killian had just appeared on deck.

“What’s going on?” Killian asked as he looked around, even though he had overheard Henry and Emma.

Emma looked behind her, slightly surprised at his appearance. “Occasionally the crew gets together and has sword practice together. Keeps us up on our skills and we get to teach the kids so they can defend themselves.”

Killian nodded thoughtfully, “That sounds like a grand idea. May I join in, if that is alright with you, Captain Swan?”

“But of course. Henry, you’ll work with Killian today. Give him your best, kid.” She called over the boy he had seen enter her cabin earlier. “Killian this here is Henry Swan, my son. He’s one of the best fighters already on the ship. Henry this is Killian Jones, our passenger that we are taking to the Enchanted Forest, don’t go easy on him.” She said, placing her hand on her son’s shoulder.

“Nice to meet you, Mr. Jones. Do you really want to join us today?” Henry looked shyly down after taking his sword from his mother.

“Aye lad, that sounds like a lot of fun. The Captain’s Son, sounds like quite an honor to duel against you, young sir. And you can just call me Killian,” Killian said, bending down slightly to look him in the eye.

Henry smiled and took off towards the middle of the deck near the rest of the crew, who had all began to pair up for skirmishes. Killian then nodded at the Captain and made his way to stand opposite Henry and waited, his own sword now unsheathed and weighing comfortably in his hand.

“Alright you dogs, you remember the rules. No Killing. No Hurting. Tapping allowed only on legs, arms & chest. You may begin!” Emma called out, climbing up to the helm to keep watch on all of them down below.

At her words, half of the crew began lunging forward towards their own partners and the songs of steel were loud and clear as they rang out from each blow and defend. She tried to watch each pair, calling out helpful hints occasionally if a crew member was falling behind on a certain skill, but she mostly kept her eyes on Henry and the Prince. 

They were an intriguing pair, definitely. Henry always going for the offensive, having clearly blocked out any and all times she had told him to not do that. Whereas Killian would block every one of Henry’s shots and occasionally go in for lunge and easily would tap Henry on the arm or leg, due to Henry’s inability to defend himself. What made Emma smile, though, was that she could faintly hear Killian giving Henry his own advice as well as encouragement. Soon, Henry was lunging and fighting with both an offensive and defensive style. And his form was the most clean she had ever seen it.

“He’s good with Henry, isn’t he?” Jefferson asked, interrupting her thoughts.

“You all are. It just comes with being around Henry. But he is a good teacher, I’ll give him that. Henry’s form has never looked better.” Emma remarked, scanning her eyes over the fighting forms. The pair fighting next to Henry and Killian was made up of Belle and Robin, both with a more defensive fighting style. Across the deck, closer to the helm were two other pairs. Noticing that as always, Eric and Ariel paired together as did Ruby and Viktor. The problem that always foretold was that both Eric and Ruby were afraid of hurting their partners, as was Emma whenever she faced Henry or Robin when he worked with Roland.

“Ruby! Switch partners with Eric. Let’s try switching it up.” Emma called out, pausing the fighting between the four crewmembers. “Don’t give me that look. It’s not my fault neither you nor Eric is capable of letting go of romantic feelings while practicing.”

Eric and Ruby switched with the other and soon the fighting recommenced but this time, Emma was able to actually focus on the crew’s skills, now that none of them were holding back in fear. The fighting went on for about an hour before she called the end of the session. They all returned to their stations, with Ariel hurrying to the galley to finish dinner. Emma then relieved Jefferson off of wheel duty and watched him disappear below deck, most likely to take a nap.

This was where she felt truly free, behind the wheel of her ship and looking out at the open, vast, beautiful blue of the ocean. She felt powerful, in control, and capable of anything. At least once every day, Emma would take over the ship and steer for a few hours, just to get that feeling of serenity that came with watching the open ocean, most of the time though; she took her steering time at night, giving a grateful crew member a much needed rest. This allowed her to be alone in her serenity.

“Captain Swan, may I join you?” a voice broke her through her thoughts, later that evening.

Looking toward the voice, Emma saw Killian coming up the stairs with a sheepish grin on his face.

“What can I do for you, Jones?” she asked and then noticing the emptiness of the deck, “Surely it’s meal time down in the galley. You are a guest; feel free to join the rest of the crew.”

“I’m quite alright, Captain. Just thought, a lady like yourself might enjoy some company”

“I’m no lady,” Emma scoffed.

“Maybe not in occupation, but you are in other ways.”

“I doubt it. Surely there is another reason you came up here,”

“As a matter of fact, Swan, there is. I had some concerns with the fact that you had children on the ship. You are in fact pirates, how can it be safe to have such young boys on here. And you have Henry learning sword play.”

“Firstly, your highness, my son’s safety is my concern and has always been my concern. Secondly, who are you to tell me what is and is not the proper place for a child. I have had this ship for 3 years and all three of those years both Henry and Roland have been residents and have been perfectly safe in the care of myself, Robin, and the rest of the crew.” Emma snapped, glaring daggers at the prince. “Also, I teach my son and Roland sword skills because they are old enough to learn it. It was my decision to begin teaching Henry when he was old enough a few years ago and it was Robin’s decision for Roland to begin learning just this past year. So forgive me if I ignore any and all concerns of yours. We don’t live the padded and soft life of royalty. You are dismissed, your majesty.” 

With her last statement, Emma turned and called for Belle to come and take the wheel for the night, stalking off to the Captain’s cabin in a huff. Killian gave a polite to the brunette beauty that had come to take the wheel before returning to his own cabin, his thoughts swimming with the blonde bombshell and her words. He realized now that he had overstepped

“This is going to be a long two weeks,” Killian thought, ashamed with himself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so soo sorry it took me so long to update guys. i've basically finally got my muse back. it took an unexpected vacation without telling me

As Killian retired for the night, he began thinking back through the conversation with the Captain. He had been foolish to think that he could voice an opposing opinion not even a day into the journey. Killian was partially surprised that Swan didn’t just chuck his sorry arse off the boat as soon as he opened his mouth. And to top things off, Killian realized he was close to Henry’s age when his parents finally agreed to begin his sword lessons. He knew he needed to apologize, but had the sense of mind to realize that it should wait til morning. So Killian turned in for the night, his first night on a pirate ship.

The next day, Killian was woken abruptly by loud knocking on the door. It took him a few minutes to recognize his surroundings and remember the previous day’s events. ALL of the day’s events. The knocking returned again and this time Killian rose to see who it was. As he swung the door open, Killian looked out and was greeted by the sight of Robin holding a map and bucket.

“Captain says you’re to swab the deck. And then help Ariel in the galley.” Robin spoke, as Killian took the two items from him before watching Robin turn and retreat back up to the top deck.

Killian knew these menial, leftover jobs were left to him because of two reasons. The first, and probably biggest, reason is because he pissed her off last night as he questioned her authority and decisions, the other because he was the newest and lowest man in the pecking order. If he wasn’t sure about apologizing at first, his newest tasks secured that fact. As did the hard glare coming from the blonde captain that Killian felt as soon as he surfaced on the deck. Knowing that the day would go better if he got the chore done before apologizing, he immediately set out on swabbing the deck with his mop and bucket of soapy, sea water in hand.

When Killian was about three-quarters of the way done with the deck, the Captain’s voice broke through the noise of busy work and hum-drum of mid-morning. “Roland! Henry! Go and get some snacks and then you can show our newest member how to clean the deck now that it’s been swabbed.” Emma ordered, not looking at Killian but the two boys who were playing at the opposite end of the ship. Killian hadn’t noticed them at first but easily deduced who was who, since he had met Henry the night before at the sword practice and that he was much taller than Roland.

As he watched the two boys head downstairs to get some food, Killian saw this as his chance to apologize to the Captain. So gathering his courage and abandoning his royal pride, Killian walked up towards the helm where Emma stood with Ruby at the wheel.

“Captain, May I say something?” he spoke as he approached from the stairs to her right.

“You may, doesn’t mean I’ll listen.” Emma retorted shortly.

“I just wanted to apologize for how the conversation last night turned. It wasn’t my place to criticize your decisions. So, I’m sorry.”

Emma didn’t speak for some time, either refusing to accept his apology or mulling over a response.

“Fine, you’re sorry. But question my decisions as captain again and it’s the brig for you. Question my decisions as a mother and you won’t make it home. Are we clear, Mr. Jones?”

“Yes, Swan.”

“And it’s Captain Swan. Only Captain Swan. Now go fetch the boys from the galley and get to work.” Emma spoke, dismissing Killian with not so much as a wave of her hand.

Nodding and turning, Killian left hoping that his words would eventually get through the walls the Captain clearly has. He followed the sounds of boys laughing to find the galley and discovered a welcome sight. There sitting on a table top were the two boys as they talked to a red haired woman Killian could only assume was Ariel, the cook. The three of them were deep in conversation, but if Killian was to guess, Ariel had been telling the two boys either jokes or funny stores, judging by all the laughter Killian had heard.

It was Ariel that spotted him first, rushing over with a smile and a stretched out hand.

“Hi, you must be the passenger we are taking to the Enchanted Forest. I’m Ariel, the cook. I actually saw you at sword practice yesterday but I never got a chance to introduce myself.” Her words quick and jumbled as if windswept, like her hair.

“Killian Jones, and that’s me. Got a bit lost during a journey home and required assistance. I’ve come to collect the young masters Henry and Roland for their next chore. One, which I’m to be taught,” Killian said smiling, returning the handshake before turning toward the two smaller occupants.

Henry immediately jumped up and headed out the door with Roland closely behind him. Killian was about to follow when he felt a hand on his arm. Turning, he saw Ariel looking at him curiously.

“I heard about what happened between you and the Captain last night. The Captain has had a very tough life and Henry is her pride and joy. She has her walls and stern exterior but they are justified. Don’t let them discourage you. Maybe one day she will tell you the story.” And with that Ariel released his arm, turned and disappeared into the galley kitchen once more.

Some of what Ariel said wasn’t really news to Killian, because to him, the captain was somewhat of an open book. Her walls were clear and people normally had walls if they had had a tough life and needed to keep themselves safe. What threw Killian was the assumption that Killian needed to break through Emma’s walls.

Pushing the thoughts to the back burner, Killian made his way back to the top deck to join Henry and Roland. After quickly locating the two young boys close to where they had been playing, Killian approached only to be handed a rag by Henry.

“What’s this for lad?” he asked taking the raggedy damp cloth, eyeing the stains curiously.

“Well if you’re to join us in our chore, you need a polishing rag. Every so often, we have to polish the rails and tools and everything else on board to keep it clean and pretty. My mom, the Captain, says that a clean ship inspires order and respect and wealth. So she devised a way to keep the ship looking proper and keep me and Roland busy by breaking it up into different days.” Henry explained matter-of-factly, his pride for being the son of the Captain leaking through his words.

“Plus we make a game of it.” Roland piped up.

“Very well lads. What’s the game?” Killian asked turning and bending down to his knees so he could look Roland in the eye.

“Well for me and Henry, we race to see who wipes their pieces of rails first.”

“Well that sounds like quite a lot of fun. What say you and me race against Henry? How does that sound?”

A wide smile blossomed across Roland’s face just as Killian heard a quiet “crap” coming from Henry behind him as the lad realized what was happening and how the odds were stacking up.

“Oh can we please Killy?”

Chuckling at the familiar but long lost nickname, Killian nodded before standing and turning to face both boys.

“So you and Roland against me. I think I can still beat you guys.” Henry spoke, smiling. “The rules are simple. We both start here at the bow point and work our ways around the opposite sides of the ship towards the stern. We end at the middle of the other side. You and Roland will go on one side and I’ll take the other. First one to make it to the other side wins.”

Killian nodded and the three headed to the very front point to begin.

“Okay. Ready, Set, GO!” Henry called out and they were off.

Killian had picked up Roland and they began wiping down the rails with Roland’s two small hands and one of Killian’s hands holding their rags for the duration. It was one of the most fun experiences Killian had ever experienced. The warm noon day sun bearing down on his back, the wind blowing through his and Roland’s hair and the sounds of waves lapping up against the ship mingling with Roland’s laughter warmed Killian’s heart as they raced and brought out his inner child. He could also hear the occasional laughter of Henry as well coming from the other side of the ship. 

The duo quickly neared the railing that flanked the stairs from the main deck to the deck where the helm and stern were located. As they began to ascend the stairs, Killian slowed and looked up, meeting the green eyes of the Captain, green eyes that were actually lit up with laughter and the faintest spark of a smile. Something sparked deep inside Killian but he wasn’t able to reflect on it as Roland was laughing and urging Killian to go faster so they could beat Henry.

They quickly arrived at the designated finish point and as Killian was putting Roland down so he could celebrate victory, Henry finished as well.

“Ah drat, I lost. No fair.” he shouted, dismayed that he lost.

“Now Henry, what have I told you about being a sore loser?” Emma scolded her son as she approached the group.

“That it’s petty and vain.” Henry recited, clearly not the first having to answer this question.

“That’s right. The important thing is that you had fun while getting your chore done.”

“Yes mom.”

“Alright kid, why don’t you and Roland see if Robin wants any help in the Armory? I think she is taking stock.”

Killian watched as Henry and Roland took off in a flash, clearly excited about their next task. He bent down to pick up the dropped rags when he heard the Captain speak again.

“You’re very good with them. Do you have any children at home?” She asked curiously, stepping closer so they could converse privately.

“No. Not even betrothed much to the chagrin of my parents. But as they are married for true love it is their belief that my brother and I are allowed the same courtesy.” Killian answered, shrugging as he leaned against the rail and looked out at the open sea before him.

“Then how are you so good with kids? If you don’t mind me asking.”

“It’s alright. I like to go down to the surrounding villages and interact with everyone, the kids especially. I found that the children are more receptive and if the parents see us interacting as normal people they will feel more comfortable with approaching the royal family.”

“But there are no children at the castle?” Emma asked leaning against the rail next to him. Killian felt the same spark as before as she neared him.

“I’m afraid not. My parents only had me and my younger brother, Liam. Though Liam is newly married. Though I know that he and Sarah have yet to conceive just yet. Also to my parents chagrin. I know they are eagerly awaiting the arrival of grandchildren.”

“That sounds peaceful. No running around and shouting.”

“Aye. It can be but the castle can also feel quite large and lonely. With my parents often off on royal business and Liam attending to his new wife, my life has recently turned quite lonely. I guess that’s why I had to get away. But you clearly saw how well that went.” Killian spoke, sighing heavily from the weight of his words. He then leaned more into the rails, his hands supporting him as he focused on the expansive sea all around him. He felt a hand on his arm and turned to see Emma looking at him with curious eyes.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t realize.” she said quietly.

“It’s quite alright Captain. Not even royals have it all.” Killian sighed softly. “Besides, you have quite the life here. You must be very proud of Henry and Roland. They are turning into quite fine young lads.”

Emma looked down sheepishly, “Thanks, but it’s not really all that much. I don’t know why Robin agreed on bringing Roland on here. It can’t be safe for a six year old to be on a pirate ship.” she spoke softly, almost as if to herself forgetting that Killian was there.

“I’m sure if Roland was in any real danger; Robin would know it and wouldn’t have brought him.”

“Perhaps. Just who are you, Prince Killian.”

“I’m no one, captain. If either of us is the mystery, it’d be you Captain Swan. Just who are YOU?” Killian asked, looking into Emma’s eyes.

“Wouldn’t you like to know?”

“Perhaps I would.”

A sudden jerk of the ship broke the spell that had descended onto Emma and Killian and reminded them of the presence of everyone else, including Ruby who was only a few yards away at the wheel.

“Ruby! What was that?” Emma called as she strode over to her first mate to investigate the jerk.

“Accidentally lost control of the wheel, sorry Captain.” Ruby said, shrugging.

“Very well. Jones! I believe you were supposed to be in the galley helping Ariel after your deck duties were done.”

“Aye Captain.” Killian called as he accepted that their moment was over and he retreated back to the galley to join Ariel for the afternoon.

~*~*~*~*~*~

The entire afternoon flew by quite quickly and uneventfully. He did whatever chore Ariel asked of him, whether it was skinning potatoes or mixing some spices together. Killian quite enjoyed his time in the galley because it gave him and Ariel time to talk. 

He found out that her and Eric were married and that he had been disowned from his royal family when he chose to follow his love for Ariel, who was actually a mermaid. They had joined the _Window to the Sea_ just after her maiden voyage when Emma and her smaller ragtag crew had happened upon the port town the then refugees were staying. Emma and Eric had bonded over their love of the sea and a mutual respect of following dreams. So when Emma prepared to leave port she offered them positions aboard the ship. Eric was given the position as navigator because of his knowledge of all the different kingdoms and the trade routes each of them took. Killian listened in wonder as Ariel spun tales of different journeys they had taken and how thankful she was that Emma had taken them in.

He couldn’t help but wonder just how much wrongdoing this ship did exactly. The more he observed they seem more like a group of leftovers, not belonging anywhere but also not having to answer to anyone that occasionally overtook ships to capture gold. Emma seemed to run a tight ship and kept in respectable and clearly she was raising Henry to be a gentleman. So as Killian turned in for the night his thoughts were swimming with Emma and what her story could be. Ariel had mentioned her walls and that they were justified so Killian couldn’t help but wonder just what had happened to this woman that led to such high walls.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Mountain is a real dice game and The Hunt is basically a different name for Go Fish

This morning, Killian awoke with ease and quickly made his way to the galley to get some breakfast before reporting upstairs for his duties. But while he was chatting with Ariel, the boat began jostling about causing them both to run upstairs to investigate. The sight that greeted the princeling was one of a crew in a tizzy and extremely dark clouds on the horizon. Ariel swore under her breath and immediately returned to the kitchen to begin securing any loose items she may have had, while Killian made his way to the helm dodging any wayward crew members.

“Ruby, what’s happening?” Killian asked the brunette who was at the wheel.

“We’re baking some pies. Use your brain Jones. What does it look like? There’s a mighty nasty sea squall coming.” Ruby snapped at him.

“I presumed as much when I saw the dark clouds. How can I help?”

“Jones!” Another familiar feminine voice called over. The voice of a very stressed blonde pirate captain.

“Aye Captain?” he responded, turning towards her as she ascended to the helm.

“I need you below deck during the storm. You’d be in the way if you remained up top and someone needs to watch Henry and Roland. This is what we say a win-win”

“Yes Captain”

“I trust you with their lives, Killian. Do. Not. Let them out of my cabin.”

“Of course Captain Swan. You can trust them to be safe in my charge.”

Killian then followed Emma downstairs and into her quarters where Henry and Roland were eating their breakfast, reminding Killian of his own scant one earlier.

“Hey boys, Killian is gonna sit with you guys while the storm passes over. Don’t leave this cabin and you’ll be perfectly safe. Is that understood?” Emma asked, looking almost sternly between the two adolescents who suddenly seemed to be avoiding her eye contact. Killian couldn’t help but wonder if something had happened during the last storm. “Killian is going to keep you guys safe, I promise. So please do anything he says.”

“Yes Auntie Emma” “Yes mom” the two responded before returning their full attention to their food.

Emma then turned back to Killian with worried look in her eyes. “Please watch over them” was all she said and then she was gone.

Killian quickly sat down by the two boys and picked up a book lying on the table to flip through as he waited for them to finish. About ten minutes later, both Roland and Henry’s plates were clear and they were looking at their caretaker expectantly. Killian knew the storm was fast approaching so he quickly thought up of some things to do to distract them for the time being.

“So what would you boys like to do? I can tell stories or we can see if maybe Captain Swan has a deck of cards or pair of dice hiding away here. Then I could show you some of my favorite games growing up when I was a boy.” Killian said smiling, before taking a quick glance around the room.

Henry immediately stood and deftly made his way to a cabinet and pulled out a deck as well as some dice before placing them all on the table. “Can we play first and then maybe some stories?” Henry asked, looking up with big eyes that had a hint of begging within them that Roland noticed and soon copied.

Killian chuckled,” but of course m’boys. Now which would you prefer? Dice or cards?”

“Dice!” “Can we do the dice?” Roland and Henry asked.

Killian smiled, “Henry lad, does your mother have a few spare pieces of paper as well as some coal pencils or something to mark it.”

“Let me look, I think so” Henry said before going over to his mother’s desk and raiding it, coming up with three pieces of parchment and pencils. “Here you go”

Killian nodded in thanks before taking the three pieces of paper and drawing a hill shaped figure and then marking ascending and then descending numbers beneath the lines he drew that range from 1 to 6. He then picked up one of the papers to show the two boys. “Alright boys, my parents called this game Mountain Climb. It’s actually quite easy but Liam and I adored it as children. The object is mark off all of these numbers but there’s a catch. You must do it in order. We always played it with the youngest going first. So Roland you will take either one dice or two and toss them gently on the table. If one of the faces shows a one, you get to mark it off, if you get a 1 and a 2 showing face up, you get to mark off both of them. Does that sound fun?”

Roland and Henry quickly nodded and took their own papers and marking utensils before Killian handed over the dice for Roland to begin the game. The smaller of the two boys practically bounced out of his chair as he made to grab them from Killian’s hand and then toss them on the table. The three boys watched as the dice soon showed a 3 and a 1 face up. Roland grinned and marked off the one on his sheet before looking up to Killian to ensure he did it correctly. Killian smiled and nodded. Henry then grabbed the dice as well; rolling them in his hands for a few moments and then tossing them on the table to reveal a 1 and 2. Henry smiled as well and marked off his own numbers before Killian grabbed the dice and tossed them himself to then gets a 2 and a 5, sighing dramatically on not being able to mark off any numbers on his mountain. 

The game continued on for a while with Henry being able to complete his page first causing a little friendly competition between Roland and Killian. While the two continued to roll and attempt to both descend the last bits of their mountains, Henry stood and looked over at the window his mother had in her cabin, noticing just how dark it had gotten in what seemed like such a short period of time. There seemed to be large waves and fast winds blowing about the ship, Henry observed. He was just thankful that the game was still completely distracting Roland from the bad weather outside, who was still learning to be strong during the nastier sea squalls. Loud cheers from the youngest male drew Henry’s attention back over to the table where Roland was celebrating having finished his mountain leaving Killian the only one with just a few marks left.

“Killy will you tell us stories now? Maybe while we play cards. My papa taught me and Henwy a game called The Hunt. Where all of us have a group of cards and we try to make pairs of our different cards by asking the others for a number. My papa says that if the person do not have the card they say Go Hunting. Henry and I play it lots of times, would you like to?” Roland piped up as he picked up the deck of cards and turned toward Killian.

Killian just smiled and took the deck from the smaller lad, “But of course Roland, that sounds like quite a fun game to play. Thank you for explaining it so well. Henry would you like to join us?”

Henry just nodded and made his way over to the table when all of the sudden a large boom sounded from all around, practically shaking the ship. Roland whimpered and ran to Killian, practically knocking over his chair as he jumped off it in favor of the others. Killian picked him up and placed him on his lap, “Tell you what, how about you and me work together to try and beat Henry, just like yesterday? And I’ll tell you all about some of my adventures when I was just a lad not too much older than yourself. Oh my brother and I got into all sorts of trouble.”

Roland only nodded against Killian’s chest before sitting up a bit straighter and wiggling around to get comfortable. Killian then picked up the deck of cards, shuffled them a few times before turning to Roland. “So how many cards does each person get?”

“Um I think seven.”

“Alright, thank you lad”

Killian then dealt out seven cards to Henry and to himself before picking up his pile and arranging it just so that both he and Roland could see them. 

“Alright, so I think I got the gist of this game, Henry m’boy do you have any 4’s?”

Henry looked down at his own pile and shook his head, “Nope, go hunting” he responded, looking to Roland “Is that way we say?” Roland only nodded aggressively, smiling as Killian reached to the pile to take another card.

“Killian do you have any 7’s?” And the game was off, Henry and Killian asking each other for a certain numbers, coming up with squat and having to pick up another card. Roland would sometimes point to a specific number for Killian to ask or just ask Henry himself. After each team had about 3 pairs, Roland looked up to Killian with big eyes. “Killy tell us about your brother?”

“Alright m’boy. How about you ask for the numbers while I draw and tell?” Roland nodded.

“My family consists of me, my parents and my younger brother Liam. I was born about 3 years before him, but I still remember the day he was born. My father pacing worriedly around his study while I played in the corner and my mother gave birth as the midwives had barred him from the room as apparently that was tradition. He didn’t really like that, even though they had done it to him the first time around with my birth. But I can remember having lunch with my father when a maid came down and announced that my mother had given birth to another beautiful strapping young boy. My father was so overcome with joy that he wept and rushed to her side, leaving the maid to follow with me. 

“When the maid and I entered my mother’s chambers I remember seeing both she and my father bent over a small bundle that wouldn’t stop crying, it was awfully annoying and quite loud. My mother called me over and introduced me to my baby brother, Liam. She told me that as the elder brother it would be my duty to protect him and keep him safe when they couldn’t. I remember looking down in my mother’s arms and seeing a pink screaming blob but feeling an overwhelming sense of love and protection. 

“Over the years we caused all sorts of trouble, whether it was from sword fighting without permission or getting into the kitchens and stealing from Granny, one of our chefs, or sneaking into the stables and riding for hours upon end, oh Liam and me, we did it all. But no matter what, our parents never truly punished us. They always said, our actions would be our consequences and we were to learn from our mistakes. So if we got caught by Granny and yelled at by her, that was the punishment. If we got hurt and had to see Doc, our physician, from fighting, that was our punishment. If we missed dinner from being out riding all afternoon, that was our punishment.”

Killian took a few deep breaths at that point and just sat and watched as Roland and Henry continued to play the card game. It looked to be that Roland had a majority of the pairs where as Henry had only gained one or two since Killian had begun storytelling. He stretched and noticed Emma at the door, just leaning up against it with a soft smile on her face. She started slightly when she realized that killian had noticed her and soon Henry and Roland did as well. 

“Mom, is the storm over? Can we go back on deck now?” Henry asked as he approached his still smiling mother, while Roland began climbing down from Killian’s lap.

“Yeah, it’s over. Go join Robin and Ruby for a late lunch and they can look over you guys. I want to share a word with Killian.” Emma said, patting both of them on the head as they ran out of her cabin. Emma then turned toward Killian who was gathering all the cards together into a neat pile. “Thank you again for looking over them. They seemed alright. Did they cause any trouble for you?”

“No lass. Roland got a little frightened during one of the thunder claps in between our games but after teaming up with me to play cards against Henry, he calmed right back down. I told them stories about my family and my brother Liam.” He said chuckling as he watched Emma sit down in the chair Henry had vacated earlier.

“Yeah, I actually overheard the tail end of that story. So the King and Queen didn’t ever punish the two princes? That I find hard to believe.”

“Oh no they punished us plenty, but the main parts of that story were true. If we raided the kitchen, we did get yelled at by our beloved chef, Granny. Now that woman is scary and getting yelled at by her is punishment enough, trust me. I’m a grown man and I’m still wary of getting on her bad side. But if we were to speak out of turn at court or did something truly wrong, then yes my parents did punish us. But more often than not, punishment was more lessons about the kingdom or sitting on at court when we could have been off playing.”

Emma laughed at the way Killian spun his tales, painting such clear images in her head of a small and younger version running around and having to sit properly in front of nobles and royals. She made a decision then and there, “How would you like to join me for dinner tonight here in my cabin? I could use some company tonight and I’d love to hear even more about adventures of the princelings.”

Killian stammered a response, “Oh well I’d be honored, Captain.”

“Emma, you can call me Emma. It’s just us in here. I’ll have Ariel send two meals to my cabin in a couple hours. I have wheel duty soon until dinner, so you’re relieved of duties. Until then, your highness.”

“Until then, Captain… Emma” Killian said, smiling before getting up and returning to his own room for a bit, sighing in disbelief at what just happened. Captain Emma Swan was suddenly open and smiling around him, inviting him to a private dinner around him. He had no idea what happened and he feared it turning completely around again. But he was excited for this dinner; maybe it would give him a chance to see a bit more of the damaged woman behind her walls.

~*~*~*~*~*~  
Killian spent the majority of his free time up on deck, looking out at the water near the front of the ship. After the storm had cleared, the sky and sea around them became quite beautiful. He looked out as the deep blue of the sky went on forever to meet the even deeper and almost black blue of the ocean. It gave him a sense of calm that he hadn’t experienced in a long time, a sense of openness and choice, no barriers just freedom. IT seemed so much different than court back at home, where being Crown prince he didn’t have many choices at all in almost all factors of his life. Killian surmised that really the only factor he had a choice in would be who he would marry and that was only because his parents had vowed that their sons would marry for love no alliance.

As he watched the sun set, Killian suddenly became aware of another presence behind him and coming closer. He assumed that it was Captain Emma, having been relieved of her duties at the helm. Turning, he saw that he was right and she was approaching.

“You’ve been staring out there for a while. Something troubling you, Killian?” Emma asked as she approached.

“No, I’m quite alright, Swan. I am finding the open sea is quite calming. I enjoy looking out at the water.” He said, scratching behind his right ear.

“So, hungry?”

“Of course, captain. Lead the way.” Killian said bowing and extending his arm for Emma to proceed. He followed her down to her cabin where he saw two goblets of ale and two plates of tonight’s meal already placed on the table.

“Thank you for joining me. Please, sit.”

“Thank you for inviting me, Emma. It’s my honor. Tell me though, why did you invite me to join you?”

“Honestly, I don’t rightly know. I look at you and I see you interacting so seamlessly with Henry and Roland. They adore you and you’ve only been on the ship for 3 days. It’s been a long time since an outsider or anyone really has given those boys all that attention. So needless to say, you intrigue me” she said as she took a drink, her eyes sparkling over her goblet.

Killian blushed slightly as he took his own sip before turning his attention to his food. They continued to make small talk about different things, how Emma got the Window, her friendship with Robin, his tutelage on the seas and lands of different kingdoms, his desire to sail and explore, to just be free for a few months. It wasn’t until they were both just sipping some of Emma’s rum she had pulled from her own personal storage, that Killian brought his own self inquiries up.

“I can’t help but wondering a few things, about Henry, and about you, love.” He ventured, slowly.

“And what may I ask are these things you wonder?” Emma asked, sitting up more straight in her chair.

“I don’t mean to pry, but I’ve not heard anything about Henry’s father or Roland’s mother, unless of course you and, er, Robin are involved.” He spoke, slightly embarrassed about his questions.

He watched as Emma’s teetering walls begin slamming up. “Henry’s father is long gone. Robin lost his wife, Marian, shortly after she gave birth to Roland as she fell sick and left Robin to care for his child. We have never been involved. I resided in Sherwood Forest with Robin and Marian for some time before turning to the sea. After I obtained my ship, I returned to Sherwood and invited Robin and his young son, Roland, to join my crew as I was bringing my own son aboard. Please don’t ask about Henry’s father though. He is in the past and in the past is where he shall stay.” 

“Of course, Captain. Forgive me for intruding.” Killian said, looking down.

“It’s of no matter, Killian. But it is late and I have early helm duty tomorrow, so I’ll have to bid you good night. Thank you again for looking over the boys and for your company this evening. I find your stories of the palace most entertaining.” Emma said, dismissing the prince shortly.

Killian stood but paused, picking up one of Emma’s hands and placing a soft kiss on the top of it, against her fingers, “Good night, Emma. It has been truly an enchanting evening.” He stated before departing the room with not a word or glance more, retiring for the evening with a small smile seeing that she wasn’t completely cold to him after his prying.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning started just as basic as the previous one had. Killian made his way to the galley for a basic breakfast before meeting with Robin or Ruby, whichever he found or found him first, for his chores and duties of the day. It was Ruby that day. She informed him that he was first to clean up the galley after breakfast was over and then find Robin who would teach him some of the basic sailors’ knots that would help with the rigging and sails. He nodded and quickly finished up his breakfast before going about collecting the cleaning supplies so that when the last few straggling sailors departed the galley, he could begin.

Making polite chit chat with Ariel who was cleaning a few of her pots and pans, Killian began wiping down the tables, mopping up spills, rearranging the benches and tables, and bringing any leftovers he thought Ariel could use again into the back part of the kitchen. With his tasks completed, he gave a nod to Ariel before heading up top to find Robin for his sailor training.

“Ah Killian, there you are. Ruby tells me that I’m to teach you some knots. That shouldn’t be a bother.” Robin said, greeting the raven haired prince as he approached.

“I just can’t help wondering why I’m learning this.” Killian asked, as Robin led them over to the front of the deck and grabbed some spare pieces of rope for them to use.

“Most likely so you could help with some sails and other odd jobs. Surely you don’t want to spend your entire journey here in the galley, do you? By knowing the basic knots, you have a bit more broader experience and can assist in a much larger multitude of tasks.”

Killian nodded at Robin’s explanation, understanding that it was vital for him to be useful aboard the pirate ship. His parents used the same techniques on the newer servants back home, allowing them to get a taste of each job which gave them a broader spectrum of skills and the ability to assist in most parts of the castle instead of just the one area they were hired for. Taking the piece of rope Robin offered him, Killian then watched as Robin explained and demonstrated the first of a few knots. Robin would explain how to tie the knot and what it was for as he tied the knot slowly, pointing out each portion of the process as well as doing it multiple times. Killian then practiced with his own piece of rope, asking for pointers or a clarification if something from the demonstration escaped him. Once he accomplished the first knot, Robin went on to show Killian a few more, repeating the process for each one. Soon enough, Killian had been taught and mastered a variety of sailors’ knots and could tie them with the best of them.

“You are quite a natural at this, Jones. You sure you have no previous rope knowledge?” Robin asked, smiling.

“Just tying my brother up with a belt or blanket in our fun from my younger days,” Killian joked, causing a great, big, belly of a laugh to come from his companion. The two men then put away their pieces of rope and headed to the galley for a late lunch before splitting off, Robin with wheel duty and Killian off to the bow of the ship for a few calm moments before seeking another task.

He was allowed many twenty minutes of looking out at the serene horizon before he was greeted by two smaller men, seeking his company,

“Killy! Come play with us!” Roland called out as he and Henry approached Killian and broke through his thoughts.

“Well hello young master Roland, young master Henry. How may I assist you this fine afternoon?” Killian asked, smiling down at the two boys.

“We’re done with chores and Roland wanted to see if you wanted to play with us.” Henry explained.

“Well but of course. Now what would you boys like to do?”

Killian then spent the remainder of the afternoon and well into the evening playing with the boys before escorting them to the galley where they split off on their search for their parents, while Killian grabbed his own dinner and ate it at his own table, a typical boring day at sea having passed by him, bringing him one day closer to home. Though deep inside, he was almost wishing they’d take longer getting home, something inside him wanted to stay on the ship.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Killian awoke the next morning and went about his duties, as he had become accustomed to already. Taking a quick breakfast before chatting with Ariel as he cleaned the galley before going off in search for Ruby or Robin in order to get another task for the day. Ruby had him working on knots, securing some sails to the deck. Nearing the middle of the afternoon, Ruby came and informed him that Emma wished to have his presence in her cabin for dinner once more that evening. He nodded in agreement, before spying the mentioned blonde up by the wheel. She looked strong and almost god like, the sun streaming down and bouncing off her pulled back blonde hair as she gripped the wheel and kept the ship on its course.

“Stop gaping, lover boy.” Ruby snorted, alerting Killian to his too long staring and wide open mouth. “Tread carefully Killian. She’s been hurt before. I’d put a damper on that crush if I were you.” Ruby told him softly before nodding and walking off.

The rest of the day, Killian’s thoughts were filled with the blonde captain and the multiple times he’s been told about her somewhat sordid past. He couldn’t help but become more and more curious as to just what had happened to Emma that left her so scarred and hidden behind walls. Clearly a majority of the crew, who were her friends, knew at least some details about her past but he ventured a guess that none would betray her trust and tell him anything, at least not right away. 

Just before Killian began making his way to Emma’s cabin, Henry and Roland found him again in hopes of spending time in his company. Not wishing to let down the two people on the ship who seemed to favor his company, Killian promised that he would tell them a bedtime story in a few hours. After receiving two giant hugs in thanks, Killian quickly made his way down the hall, past his room and to the door of the Captain’s Cabin where he knocked politely before being invited in.

“You wished for my company, Captain?” he asked as he entered, spotting Emma near the back of the room looking out at the sea through her window.

“Emma, please. And yes, I wanted to hear more about life at your castle. You are my guest after all, and the Captain is supposed to be quite courteous to their guests.” Emma spoke, a sarcastic air joining her jovial words at the end of her sentence.

“But of course, Captain Emma. I had been wondering just when I’d be so blessed to be in your presence.” Killian remarked. Emma laughed lightly before waving for Killian to sit as she made her way over to the table as well, where two plates of the dinner were waiting.

“So, Emma. I’m assuming it shall be a tale for a tale. I tell you about my childhood, and I might get a tale in response?” Killian asked as they began to eat.

“But what sort of tale would you want to hear? I am just but a humble pirate captain.” Emma asked vaguely.

“Now I don’t believe that for one second, but perhaps a tale of Henry’s childhood or your time with Robin Hood, it seems you two have quite a history.”

“Perhaps, but I’d like to hear about your childhood first.”

“Very well, Swan. Let’s see, how about I tell you about my first ball.”

“I was about 10 years old, I believe. And two weeks before the ball, my mother came rushing into my room, pulled me from bed at quite the early hour and hauled me off to our tailor so that the seamstress could take my measurements and get started on my first suit for my first royal ball. Now mind you, I was plucked right from my bed and was only in a haze as to what was going on, until about an hour later when it all sunk it. I remember after the measuring, my mother escorting me to our dining area where she and my father explained that they were hosting a grand ball for their 15th wedding anniversary and as the crown prince; I was expected to be there. Apparently Liam was able to get out of it, as he was still only about 7 years old and couldn’t be expected to mind his manners.

“The next two weeks were full of extra etiquette lessons and worst of all dancing lessons. I think the maid’s feet are still swollen from all the toe stepping I accidentally did. And that was many years ago. Liam had a grand old time laughing at my dancing, until of course I reminded him that in a few years he would be learning all of this as well. There were also extra fitting sessions and my normal lessons to do as well, so those two weeks for me flew by in a flash. The next thing I knew, the ball had arrived.

“I don’t remember much of the actual night now, as it was so long ago. But I do remember the royal entrance. I was to follow my parents down the grand staircase after they were announced. All I can remember is Granny, my godmother, having to push me through the doors because I got a bit of nerves just as they were announcing my entrance. I had peeked through the curtains earlier and had seen the enormity of the ball, and was scared of falling on my face. But needless to say, as soon as I entered and was stood in front of the crowd, my royal blood and training kicked in and I was able to walk down the staircase with ease. The rest of the night however, I was not so graceful. I think of the 5 princess I danced with, not a single toe escaped my horrible dancing. Of course I apologized profusely to each one, but that memory has stuck with me all this time. I do wonder how those princesses stand my company now, after such a terrible first impression.” Killian wove his story, painting the details for Emma as he reminisced his past for her. She could see the dancing, the balls, a small version of Killian, not much bigger than Henry is now, stepping and wincing as he danced at his first ball.

“Perhaps it’s because they understand that it was your first ball and you have improved your dancing skills with age. I hope so at least.” Emma quipped as he ended his story.

“Aye, my skills are much more refined now. Liam’s the natural dancer of the family, takes after our mother. I’m more like our father. I’d rather swing a sword or negotiate a contract, than court a lady and attend a ball.”

Emma smiled at this comment, “So you don’t dance even if you can?”

“Why would you like to dance, Emma?” Killian asked, putting his drink down and looking directly at the captain.

“Not particularly.” Emma answered quickly, a light blush coloring her cheeks. “I believe I heard you promise to tell Henry and Roland a bedtime story tonight, what you were going to tell them?” she asked, changing the subject.

“I was hoping to tell them the story of my parents. How a bandit princess and a shepherd turned prince fell in love against all odds. It truly is a heroic tale.” Killian replied.

“That sounds nice, I believe they will be heading to bed soon, if you’d like to find them before hand. I’m sure Robin wouldn’t say no to an extra hand in preparing them for bed and tucking them in.”

Killian could sense he was being dismissed, their earlier conversation having taken a turn to the bit too personal. He nodded in agreement and departed the cabin in search for the quartermaster and two young boys. Henry and Roland were happy to see him, telling him so amidst their yawns as Killian assisted Robin in helping the boys wash up and change before he sat against the wall in their room to begin his story. Killian then began to weave a tale that he had memorized by heart, having been lulled to sleep by it almost every night for many years by his own father and mother. Of course they each had their own tale, and somehow each night seemed to have different details, but all in all they were the same story. And it was this story that Killian then spun for the two young boys to lull them to sleep. Once they were asleep, Killian made his way up top to look out at the starry sky. His mind was swimming with his family, between telling Emma about his childhood and relaying the timeless tale of his parents to Henry and Roland. If Killian didn’t know any better, he would have thought he was home sick. But he knew that he wasn’t truly homesick but just missing the comforts of his family. If they were on the ship with him, Killian knew he’d be perfectly content, because to Killian. Home is the place where you are safe and loved with the people you love.


	6. Authors note

Hey Guys,

I know i've been gone and EXTREMELY slow to update (for those of you following It's Like Dancing With A Gun) but i can promise eventually i will update them. Currently i am doing a senior year of engineering coursework as well as a part time job so i've been very busy. Hopefully a cut down work schedule will allow me time to write.

Chapters I'm Writing Next:

Chpt 3 of Feel the Rhythm Like A Warm Embrace (in the works already)

Chpt 6 of It's Like dancing with a gun (i promise i havent abandoned this, i love it too much to do so)

Chpt 3 of I"m Not Very Sentimental

A Post s2 oneshot(the 100) for my BOTH Giveaway on Tumblr.

After that the cycle will (hopefully) follow that order, of Feel THe Rhythm & Dancing with a Gun switching off of what gets chapters. They all have chpaters planned out, they just need to be written.

Thank you all for bearing with me, but my muse is very sparse at times and my spare time is fleeting at the moment.


End file.
